Need
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Nick and Jen are working late at the police station all alone, and she tells him exactly what she needs. Then, when they get home, he tells her exactly what he needs, too. PWP, two-shot. For Rahleeyah because she deserves wonderful things in this world.
1. Chapter 1

**Need**

"I need you," Jen whispered, her breath tickling his ear as she leaned over behind him. Her tongue darted out to tease him, eliciting a delicious stifled moan.

Nick stood up from his desk, beyond pleased that everyone except Jen and himself had left for the night. They were buried in a complicated and mind-numbing case. Jennifer had, of course, wanted to stay late and slog through all the bank records that had been delivered. Nick had valiantly offered to help. The rest of the squad didn't need to know that he found it depressing to go home without her. He'd rather spend a late night doing tedious work with Jen beside him than eat dinner alone in an empty house.

And now Nick was being rewarded for his need to be with her as much as he could. He wasn't sure what had sparked this desire in her here and now, but he certainly wasn't going to question it.

"Broom cupboard," she whispered. Jen hurried away from him, turning her head back to flash a hungry grin and give him a wink.

Nick vaguely knew that the whole station had security cameras. So when Jen walked away, he paused, trying not to seem too obvious and eager as he followed. He didn't follow close enough, however, because when he rounded the corner, he had no idea where she'd gone. There was more than one broom cupboard on their floor.

A door opened ajar as he walked past it. Clearly Jen knew he needed a bit more direction. He casually doubled back and went inside, closing the door behind him.

It was pitch dark. But that didn't hinder them much. They were well-practiced by now.

"I need you," she whispered again, blindly unbuttoning his shirt.

Nick smiled to himself. He knew how she liked his bare chest against her when they made love. Even an elicit quickie like this, she needed to feel him.

He responded in kind, pulling her blouse out from where it was tucked into her trousers. His hands wandered her waist and ribcage and up her back to unhook her bra.

"Oh Nick," she breathed.

"Tell me, Jen," he begged. "Tell me what you need. Let me give it to you."

Jennifer grinned hungrily, though he couldn't see it. She knew how turned on he got when she talked dirty to him. And she loved being empowered to tell him exactly what she needed him to do. He never denied her anything she wanted, and he usually showed her things she'd never have thought of on her own.

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him messily. Their tongues wasted no time caressing and exploring each other. He nibbled on her lip and murmured again, "Tell me what you need."

"I need you," she began between kisses, "to touch me. Stroke me and put fingers inside me and make me come against your hand."

"Mmmm," he growled. "We'll start with that, then."

Nick unbuttoned her trousers and shoved them down just enough for his hand to move between her legs and inside her knickers. He didn't bother to remove them. Yet.

And just as Jen had asked, he began stroking her gently, tracing her folds between his fingers, rubbing circles to make her breath hitch. She was already wet and ready. He had no idea how long she'd been thinking about this while they were working, how much she'd fantasized about exactly what she wanted him to do to her here in the police station late at night while no one else was around.

Nick kissed her again, wrapping his free hand around her neck to keep her anchored against him. Without warning, he thrust two of his fingers up inside her. He swallowed her moans into his mouth as he kissed her and fucked her with his hand.

Jen squirmed in his grasp, clutching wildly at his bare chest. With just the right amount of pressure and angle to curl his fingers and speed to thrust into her, she practically collapsed with the force of her orgasm, shuddering and trembling where she stood.

Nick slowed his movements and held her close so she could catch her breath without fear of her knees buckling.

"Is that what you needed, Jen?" he asked teasingly, knowing full well he'd done exactly as she'd asked.

"God, yes," she groaned.

"Do you know what I need?"

"Tell me. Anything," she vowed, pressing exhausted kisses to his chest.

"I need us to get cleaned up enough to not get caught by the security cameras and then go home so I can take care of my other needs."

She chuckled softly. "And what needs would those be?"

He whispered right in her ear, "I need to put my cock inside you before I explode right here."

"Well maybe we need to take care of you before we get home. Perhaps in the car, even." Her hand trailed down the front of his leg to where his hardness strained against his trousers in a torturous manner. "Yes, I think I need to take care of you as soon as possible," she teased, stroking him slowly.

He grabbed her wrist to pull her hand away. "And now I need you to stop it and go wait for me in the garage."

She complied, knowing they needed to cool down for now. Jen fixed her trousers and blouse and smoothed her hair before searching for the doorknob. "Oh, Nick?"

"Hmm?" he replied as he buttoned his shirt.

"I need one more thing."

"And what's that?"

She kissed him one last time. "I need you to know how much I love you."

And with that, she left him alone in the broom cupboard. He was still barely dressed but he was frozen for a moment, smiling too much to think of anything but the warm, happy feeling in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

They both got into Nick's car for him to drive them to his house. Jen's whole body was buzzing with a delicious combination of arousal and the after-effects of the first orgasm Nick had given her. She still couldn't quite believe what she'd allowed them to do at the police station. But Nick inspired a wild recklessness in her that she absolutely loved. Her anxieties and fears still held a tight hold over her, but when she was with him, somehow everything felt like it would be okay.

And right now, all she wanted was to have him hard and inside her as soon as possible. As he drove, she reached over and lightly traced patterns on the top of his leg with her fingers, wandering higher and to the inside of his thigh. When they got to his street, she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers. Nick hadn't even parked the car when she pulled his erection free and took off her seatbelt to lean over him and take him inside her mouth.

"Jesus, Jen!" he cried, feeling her lips suck on him hard. Thank god he'd already stopped the car or he probably would have crashed. He groaned loudly, turning off the ignition and taking out the keys, his head rolling back on the seat as he appreciated her efforts.

Jen smiled around him, chuckling slightly to cause a vibration on him. She didn't always enjoy doing this, but Nick's reaction to it was so incredible, it aroused her all the same. And she knew she was quite good at it. She took as much of his length as she could into her mouth, swallowing tight around him, and slowly pulling back, letting her teeth graze his shaft. Her tongue swirled around the head of his cock, and she could feel him twitch. He was getting close, she could tell. She wasn't quite sure if he'd let her finish him off like this or if he'd insist on doing that inside her. Either way, this night was far from over, so she wasn't done with him yet.

But Nick had a plan in mind. He usually did. He buried grabbed her hair in his fist and pulled her way. She looked up at him with a smile, eyes dark with desire. "Take your clothes off," he demanded, breathing raggedly.

Jen laughed excitedly and did as he told her, first unbuttoning just a few buttons of her blouse and then pulling it over her head before unhooking her bra and awkwardly shimmying out of her trousers and knickers in the car seat. Nick watched her hungrily and pushed the driver's seat back. He was stroking himself in anticipation.

Without his prompting, she clambered over the center console and immediately went down hard on him. She already knew she was wet and extremely ready for him, and he slid deep inside her with ease, causing them both to moan at the sensation of having Nick fully sheathed inside her. "I love you," he breathed, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight and still on top of him.

Wanting to move, Jen wiggled a bit. He loosened his grip slightly, allowing her to gyrate in his lap. She kissed him deeply, holding his shoulders for support. "Is this good?" she asked, knowing very well what the answer was.

"Mmm," he hummed, gripping her hips. "Wait," he said after a moment, holding her down to stop her movements. "I need…"

"What do you need?" she asked, her voice husky from arousal, the feeling of having him inside her like this almost too much for her to contemplate coherent thought.

But as she'd suspected Nick did have a plan. He took the keys in his hand and held her waist with one arm. And then he opened the car door.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked.

"Shh, it's the middle of the night. You'll wake the neighbors," he murmured. "I need you to stay very still and very quiet." Nick got out of the car, fully clothed but inside a completely naked Jennifer in his arms. With his cock still nestled in her warmth, he walked quickly to the front door and opened it. Thankfully it was dark and no one could see them. But the illicit thrill of it was utterly intoxicating. Jen could feel him subtly thrust in and out of her as he walked. She clung to him tightly, praying no one would catch them literally having sex between the car and the house.

As soon as they were inside and Nick shut the door, he pressed Jen up it and began to make love to her in earnest. She held on as he thrust into her at a furious pace, fucking her hard and fast. "Oh god, Nick!" she screamed, feeling her climax build quickly after the slow, sustained movements since they'd gotten out of the car.

Her body convulsed with the power of her orgasm. Unable to control herself, Jen bit down hard on the muscle of Nick's shoulder. The pain and overwhelming sensations of feeling her clench around him caused him to come deep inside her. He finally stilled, sweat seeping through his clothes as he breathed heavily and leaned against the door with Jen trapped in his arms still.

"Is that what you needed?" she asked with a smile, pressing light kisses to his neck.

"Yes," he replied. Nick lifted his head to look into her eyes. He was still inside her, going soft. He'd have to let her down eventually but not just yet. He didn't want to part from her yet. "You are all I ever need, Jen."


End file.
